Tales of Transcendia
by Yggy
Summary: What happened on the hero Mithos' quest. It would be a good idea to finish ToS before you read this, unless you want to read simply mind messing spoilers. And yeah, it's more a romance story than an action adventure. There is some MithosxMartel.


Tales of Transcendia

I do not own Namco, Nintendo, or any other stuff that was obviously not made by me.

This tells the story of Mithos, Martel, Kratos and Yuan in their quest to unite the two worlds.

WARNING: MithosxMartel!

And of bloody course there are spoilers.

Chapter One: The Meeting of Four Suns.

Tethe'alla, Mizuho

Mithos Yggdrasill sat in the Hall of Time, the secret meeting place for the Mizuho Spy Agency and where he would be meeting his comrades. His sister, Martel, sat next to him, holding his hand nervously. They sat at a huge oak table, that could easily seat hundreds.

"Do you think they'll be nice?" asked Martel worriedly.

Mithos blinked.

"Well... I dunno about that."

Martel nodded.

"But before they get here..." she whispered seductively.

Mithos stared around the hall. Empty. No one would see. 'No...' he told himself.

"Ah... maybe later, okay? Where it's a little more... y'now..."

"Private?"

Mithos nodded. "Yeah."

Martel giggled. "But it _is_ private..." she said, her hand sliding down Mithos' pants to his erect penis. He blinked.

"Not here, okay?"

"Okay..."

It was just a well they stopped there, as the two people they'd been expecting arrived. One had spiked blue hair, in a simple pony tail. And the other had spiked red hair.

"Yuan and Kratos." said the guard who was escorting them.

"Hello Yuan! Hello Kratos!" Martel said happily. Yuan smiled and sat down next to her. Kratos however, stood by the door.

"Sit down!" said Martel. Kratos shook his head.

"If we're attacked, they will not get past me." he said in a deep, chocolaty sort of voice.

Martel's eyes widened. "B-bro, we're not gonna be attacked are we?" Mithos shook his head.

Martel sighed, relieved.

"So... it's Kratos Aurion and Yuan...?"

"Yuan Muiter."

Mithos nodded. "Pleased to meet both of you."

Yuan smiled. "Well, us half elves don't get treated that good, do we?"

Martel sighed. "No... this is what we're trying to stop."

Yuan nodded. "Yup. Kratos is human, right?" he asked, eying Kratos suspiciously. Kratos nodded.

"Trust me I hate the half elf racism just a much as you do."

Yuan nodded again. "Good good. I'm glad to see not _all_ of the humans have been corrupted."

Mithos smiled. "That's what people should know. That no matter our heritage, as soon as someone's born, they have a right to live."

"So, how old is everyone here?" asked Yuan.

"I'm 16, Mithos is 17." said Martel.

Yuan nodded. "I'm 28. Kratos?"

"36... Enough idle chitchat! We're here for a reason." said Kratos.

"Righty... so, Kratos guards us, Martel especially, Yuan does the basic combat, and I do the magic. Right?" Mithos checked.

"Yes." said Kratos.

Martel smiled. "Why am I so heavily guarded anyway? And what do I do?"

"We need your healing." said Kratos. "So, one of us has to guard the healer to make sure you don't get killed and so that Yuan and Mithos don't die in combat. Simple strategy."

Martel grinned. "Wow... I didn't know my job was so important."

"_All_ of our jobs are important, and even missing one person could be out downfall."

"Right, right. So what _are_ we gonna do to unite the worlds?" asked Yuan. Mithos and Kratos glanced at each other. He didn't know the obvious solution?

"We will make pacts all of the summon spirits, and then combine their power to repower the mana tree, Kharlan, which will stop the war that is being raged." said Kratos, trying to make it sound simple.

"But who's the summoner?" asked Yuan.

"I am." said Mithos proudly.

Martel nodded and squeezed his hand.

Yuan smiled. "So where do we head first?"

"The Temple of Lightning. We have to make a pact with Volt. We will make camp nearby the temple and rest for the night."

"How do we get there? It's on a remote island." asked Mithos.

"We'll have to travel by tub." said Kratos, trying not to make it sound stupid. Martel started laughing.

"So when do we leave?" she asked.

"Now." said Kratos. "The tubs should be prepared. Let's go."

Camp, Night

It was around midnight. Martel was pacing around looking at the moon, whilst Kratos sat next to the fire, looking blankly into space.

Martel sighed. 'I'm never gonna get to...' suddenly she was hit with a flashback.

/"Not here okay?"/ Well, they were in a different place, so she figured it was time. She pushed the flap to Mithos' tent. He lay asleep in a sleeping bag on the floor. She squatted down next to him. He was naked, apart from a pair of pants that barely concealed his penis. She shook him awake.

"M-artel?" he muttered, gazing at her blearily. She quickly stood up and undressed herself, slipping into the sleeping bag with her older brother.

His eyes widened when he realized who it was. "You said we could..." she whispered, tugging at his pants.

Mithos chuckled. "You never give in, do you?" he said, pulling his pants down. Martel's eyes gleamed when she saw her prize - his penis. She bent down and began to suck it.

He groaned with pleasure and started groping her breasts.

She giggled when sperm shot out of his penis and into her open mouth. She swallowed without hesitation.

Her breasts hardened as she stroked his stiff penis. "Sh-should we be doing this?" asked Mithos.

"Shh... yes... we should..." Martel whispered, slowly sliding on top of Mithos. His penis gently pushed into her vagina. "Ohh... yess..." she whispered, as she and Mithos were kissing, making love.

They fell asleep on top of each other, still having sex, all night. Kratos smirked when he saw them. "Heh." he said, walking into his own tent.

END OF CHAPTER ONE

What did ya think? Well, this is the first ficcy I ever wrote, and I wrote this just to show the characters relationships with each other. Next chapter they venture into the Temple of Lightning and face Volt. Will they be victorious? Well, you'll have to find out.

Bye for now!


End file.
